


Playground Rules

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefaniegk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefaniegk/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Prompt from stefaniegk: “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?” Len and Sara, please and thank you!

Leonard was on his way to find Sara, knowing that she slept as little as he did, when she turned the corner and nearly barreled into him. She had a glass bottle in one hand and a towel in the other. 

"Slow down there, tiger," Leonard said, steadying them both. "No need to rush."

"Oh, Mick's gonna be rushing all right," Sara grumbled, pushing past him.

Leonard turned and easily kept pace with her as she continued her brisk stride to the storage room where her weapons were kept. 

Finally able to get a look at what she was carrying, Leonard carefully asked, "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM? You know it doesn't actually work to knock people out like in the movies, right?"

"Don't worry, Mick's gonna be awake for what I do to him," Sara promised, her voice cold.

"What did he do now?" Leonard asked wearily. 

He'd noticed a tension between Sara and Mick ever since he and Sara had started sleeping together a few weeks ago. Mick seemed to be instigating whatever it was that was going on between them, and trying to hide it from Leonard.

Sara lifted one of the black rubber crates and set it in front of Leonard. "Just look what he did to my knife case!"

Leonard refrained from laughing, just barely. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sara's wrath.

The edges of the crate had been melted together from an intense heat.

Sara opened the bottle of chloroform and began to pour it along the edges of the crate, allowing the solvent to eat through the rubber, holding the cloth beneath the edge to catch any falling liquid.

Leonard remained silent while she worked, knowing better than to fuel her fire with words. Especially in defense of Mick. He did not envy the beat down that was headed for Mick after this little stunt.

"What started it this time?" he finally asked, sitting on one of the other creates.

"I don't even know what sets him off," Sara whined. "It seems like any time I try to talk to him he just ignores me or leaves. I'm tired of trying to win him over."

"So stop trying," Leonard suggested.

"You don't want me to be friends with Mick?" Sara asked, turning to face him.

"I'd like nothing better than for you to get along with my partner, but if chasing after him isn't working, then stop and let him come to you," Leonard said, reaching for her. Sara set aside the bottle and towel and went to him, stepping between his legs.

Wrapping his arms around her, Leonard confided, "He's jealous of the time we've been spending together, and like a three year old, he's acting out."

"That doesn't make it easier to forgive him for a stunt like this," Sara said, her hands toying with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm not saying you should," Leonard said. "But you don't have to let him know he's getting to you either. It's playground rules - you pull a girl's pigtails to get her attention and then run away. If she chases after you, then she likes you, too."

"So if I stop retaliating to him pulling my pigtails, then he'll stop trying to get my attention?"

"Something like that, yes," Leonard agreed.

"Boys are weird," Sara commented, looping her arms around Leonard's neck.

His hands slid down to her ass, drawing her closer. "We have our uses, though."

"I think I might need you to show me what you're talking about," Sara challenged, her voice growing husky.

"With pleasure," Leonard said, meeting her lips in a slow kiss. 

"Wow, that kiss left me a little lightheaded," Sara said, swaying slightly, when they parted.

"Or you're feeling the side effects of the chloroform," Leonard pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's probably it," Sara agreed. "It had nothing to do with your lips at all."

Leonard smirked, enjoying this slightly loopy Sara. "All right, I think it's time to get you to bed."

"But the crate…" Sara protested.

Leonard moved over to the damaged crate and lifted the lid, now that the chloroform had done its job. "All set. You'll need to move the knives to a new crate, but that can wait until tomorrow."

"M'kay," Sara agreed, sinking into Leonard's side as he led her towards her room. She was practically asleep on her feet by the time they reached her door. 

"You're staying, right?" Sara sleepily asked as he helped her to her bed.

Leonard hesitated. While they'd fallen asleep together after sex before they'd never gone to bed to just sleep.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sara said, smiling dreamily.

"Then yes, I'll stay." He moved to close the door and then removed Sara's shoes before removing his own and crawling into bed next to her. Sara immediately molded herself to his side, resting her face on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

Just when he thought she had fallen asleep, Sara said, "Tell Mick he needs to learn how to share. You're not just his, you're mine, too."

"I'll tell him in the morning," Leonard promised, the rumble of his chest finally lulling her to sleep.

The End


End file.
